1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates most broadly to multifunction field-deployable tools or apparatus, which are principally configured for use as highly portable solar cooking, heating, and/or energizing apparatus, but which typically may also be reconfigured and/or redeployed by the user in the field to serve (i.e., provide a means for performing) numerous other life-enhancing or life-sustaining functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to inflatable (or otherwise collapsible), multifunction, solar energy concentrating devices, which are typically (but not necessarily) specially configured and/or re-configurable to also effectively and reliably perform one or more other functions selected from a broad range of focused electromagnetic, non-focused electromagnetic, and/or non-electromagnetic functions, thereby rendering the invention highly amenable to a broad scope of practical applications within a wide range of terrestrial and/or non-terrestrial (e.g., marine, airborne, space-based) environments.
2. Related Art
a. Description
The related art of interest describes various electromagnetic energy harnessing devices including several apparatus for concentrating solar energy, but none discloses the present invention. Accordingly, there remains a need for an economical field-deployable apparatus, which, in addition to being able to concentrate solar energy for heating, cooking, and/or energizing, also provides a means for performing various other life-enhancing or life-sustaining functions, and which is fully collapsible (e.g., deflatable) to greatly facilitate portage and storage. A review of the related art reveals its many limitations and disadvantages and, thus, clearly shows that this need for a highly portable, multifunction, field-deployable apparatus remains unfulfilled, thereby underscoring the value of the present invention, which fully and uniquely meets this need.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,624 issued on Jun. 20, 1967, to Wladimir von Maydell et al. describes an inflatable paraboloid mirror capable of being formed into a permanently rigid structure in outer space to collect solar energy for space stations and flying bodies. The mirror has a valved annular ring, radial segmental covers or strip springs, radial heating wires, and a valved double walled mirror formed with polyester foam coated with a reflector material. The ring and mirror have internal rigid spacers. However, this apparatus is not well suited for use as a field-deployable tool because it cannot be collapsed and re-deployed after its initial deployment, it is not multifunctional, it does not provide a means for supporting and orienting the apparatus to facilitate use in a terrestrial environment, it does not provide a means for protecting the user against accidental exposure to concentrated electromagnetic radiation, and both its mechanical structure and its means of deployment are generally too complex to allow the device to be economically produced for wide use by the general public.
Other related art exhibiting many of these limitations and disadvantages include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,294 issued on Jul. 6, 1999, to Bibb B. Allen describes a space antenna having an interior tensioned multiple cord attachment in a balloon which uses Mylar® for electromagnetic and solar energy applications in a first embodiment. A second embodiment utilizes an exterior tensioned cord attachment to a spacecraft of an antenna reflector of a gold-plated molybdenum or graphite wire mesh inside an inflated toroidal support balloon which uses Mylar® for electromagnetic and solar energy applications. Note that the mechanical attachments (tensioned cord-ties) used to deploy the reflector are generally too complex and also too great in number to permit economical construction of a device intended for general use by the public. Also, no means is provided for supporting and orienting the apparatus in a terrestrial environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,112 issued on Sep. 28, 1982, to Fritz Leonhardt et al. describes a large reflector having an inner face of either a polished aluminum sheet or a plastic sheet backed by individual membrane segments of a rigid foam backing having a curved concave surface and an opening in its center. Two membranes formed as concave or convex reflectors are used to reflect and concentrate solar rays to a heat absorber, heat exchanger and the like. Note that this patent is primarily a means for producing parabolic reflectors from flat planar sheets of material, and shows various rigid means for supporting and operating such reflective membranes. Further, it does not represent a portable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,596 issued on Mar. 28, 1961, to Harold D. Justice describes an inflatable circular antenna saucer on a transmitter or receiver base. Note that the rigid support frame of the apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage, and the reflector structure contains unnecessary internal webbing, which is not economical to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,987 issued on Oct. 24, 1961, to Kent M. Mack et al. describes an inflatable antenna assembly comprising a radome covering an inflatable elliptical tubular membrane support having structural lacing and two concave flexible non-conducting sheets, wherein one sheet is coated with vaporized aluminum. Note that the apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage, the reflector structure contains tensioning cords, which are unnecessary for use as a solar concentrator, and the radome generally inhibits or prohibits use as a broad-spectrum solar energy concentrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,131 issued on Sep. 25, 1962, to Ralph L. McCreary describes an inflatable reflector for electromagnetic radiation comprising two concave thin sheets of flexible plastic material, wherein at least one sheet has a parabolic shape. Note that the rigid support frame of the apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage. Also, no means is provided for adjustably supporting and orienting the apparatus in a terrestrial environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,333 issued on Nov. 30, 1965, to Desmond M. Brown describes an inflatable radio antenna comprising an oblate bag aerial including a pair of spaced parallel insulating planar surfaces connected to a medial portion and having two antenna elements mounted parallel to form a capacitive plate antenna. Note that this apparatus is primarily a means for producing a capacitive aerial antenna. It does not have a means for concentrating solar energy, such as a parabolic reflector, nor any means for performing any other functions except its primary (sole) use as a capacitive aerial antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,645 issued on Nov. 26, 1968, to Richard J. Koehler describes an elongated inflatable parabolic radar antenna toroid assembly providing a small wave energy aperture in one plane and a larger wave energy aperture in a perpendicular plane. Note that this apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage, and that the reflector's support structure generally inhibits or prohibits use as a broad-spectrum solar energy concentrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,860 issued on Oct. 7, 1969, to Floyd D. Amburgey describes a reflector antenna having a variable or flexible surface, the geometrical shape of which may be changed by air pressure or a partial vacuum behind the flexible membrane for the purpose of obtaining the best reception from this antenna type. Note that this patent is primarily a means for producing an adjustable-focal-length parabolic reflector from flat planar sheets of material. It does not represent a significantly collapsible portable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,389 issued on Jun. 9, 1987, to David N. Ulry describes an inflatable reflector apparatus and a method of manufacture. A super-ambient pressure is maintained within the envelope, which is maintained by a compression frame member. Note that the rigid support frame of the apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage, and the transparent membrane of the super-ambient reflector structure limits efficiency when used as a solar energy concentrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,609 issued on May 3, 1988, to Daniel V. Sallis describes a stretched membrane heliostat having a membrane mounted on a circular frame, there being a double-walled portion of the membrane that extends in a circle near the periphery of the membrane to form a bladder that is inflatable to tension the membrane. Note that the rigid support frame of the apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,819 issued on Jul. 5, 1988, to Marco C. Bernasconi et al. describes a parabolically-shaped reflector antenna intended for space vehicle applications. The device is inflated by a gas in space to form an antenna reflector and an antenna radome stabilized by a rigidizing torus. The covering material is a resin-impregnated fabric which when heated by the sun polymerizes to render the reflector antenna stable and requires no gas pressure to keep its shape. Note that this apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage, it is too complex to yield a sufficiently economical field-deployable tool for use by the general public, and the radome generally inhibits or prohibits use as a broad-spectrum solar energy concentrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,600 issued on Jan. 4, 1994, to Takase Mitsuo et al. describes a planar reflector composed of a base and a flexible polymeric plastic substrate having a highly reflective silver layer formed thereon and overlaid on the base with an adhesive layer interposed between the two layers. Note that this patent is primarily a means for producing reflectors having a small radius of curvature from multi-layer planar sheets of material. It does not represent a functional collapsible reflector apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,360 issued on Apr. 13, 1999, to O'Malley O. Stoumen et al. describes an inflatable solar oven comprising two sheets of flexible material sealed at their edges. The top sheet is clear and the bottom sheet has a reflective layer. Note that this apparatus exhibits an extremely clumsy or cumbersome method of cooking, and the functionality of the device is easily impaired by vapors, which, after being emitted from the items being heated or cooked within the device, may condense on the transparent membrane of the device, thereby diffusing the impinging solar radiation, thus preventing effective concentration. Further, the device is not multifunctional.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,995 issued on Nov. 21, 2000, to L. Dwight Gilger describes a combined photovoltaic array and a deployable perimeter truss RF reflector. Note that this structure is highly complex in light of its two simple functions, and it is generally not suitable for use as a terrestrial field-deployable tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,009 issued on Apr. 17, 2001, to John Shipley et al. describes a tensioned cord and tie attachment of a collapsible antenna reflector to an inflatable radial truss support structure. Note, again, that the mechanical attachments (tensioned cord-ties) used to deploy the reflector are generally too complex to permit economical construction of a device intended for general use by the public. Also, no means is provided for supporting and orienting the apparatus in a terrestrial environment.
U.K. Patent Application No. 758,090 published on Sep. 26, 1956, for Charles T. Suchy et al. describes an inflatable balloon having arranged within a radio aerial. Note that this apparatus does not have a concentrating reflector.
France Patent Application No. 1.048.681 published on Dec. 23, 1953, for Adnan Tarcici describes a reflector for concentrating solar energy for cooking when camping. Note that this apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage.
Japan Patent Application No. 59-97205 published on Jun. 5, 1984, for Yasuo Nagazumi describes a parabolic antenna having an airtight chamber filled with nitrogen and demarcated with a radiating aluminum casing and a heat-insulating mirror. Note that this apparatus is not significantly collapsible for portage and storage and is not suitable for concentrating solar energy.
b. Summary of Disadvantages of Prior Art
In short, the disadvantages of prior art generally include, among others, one or more of the following limitations:                (a) the device or apparatus generally is not multifunctional in nature, i.e., it is generally limited to either a single function or perhaps two or more closely related functions;        (b) the apparatus is not suitably or sufficiently collapsible to permit easy transport to and from the field, or allow convenient storage when not in use;        (c) the apparatus is not easily reusable or re-deployable, i.e., the apparatus cannot be collapsed after its initial deployment to facilitate portage to an alternate location or to compactly store for future use;        (d) the apparatus has no lightweight collapsible means for supporting and orienting the apparatus to facilitate use in a terrestrial environment, and/or it does not employ other features to facilitate use by persons having limited experience or knowledge, such as simple well-known inflation valves;        (e) the apparatus has no means for protecting the user from accidental exposure to highly concentrated electromagnetic radiation, thereby posing a safety hazard;        (f) the apparatus exhibits limited efficiency when concentrating broad-spectrum solar radiation as a result of having one or more intervening layers in its optical path, such as a transparent membrane or radome;        (g) the apparatus exhibits unnecessary structural complexity, thereby rendering the apparatus uneconomical to produce for wide use by the general public; and/or        (h) the apparatus is generally not suitably robust or sufficiently durable for rapid deployment into the field, such as by air drop, nor does the apparatus provide a means for easily repairing the device in the field using integral rapid-repair materials in the event of damage.In contrast, each of these disadvantages or limitations of prior art are overcome by the present invention.        